Get Out Alive
by Hermiju
Summary: The Condesce managed to capture 27 players from 4 different sessions. For her own amusement and due to Lord English's orders, she locked them in a arena and forced them to fight to the death until one lone winner remains. Will players STRIFE or ABSCOND?
1. You: Be the newbies

**So... Hello once again! I'm sorry for not posting anything these days(months), real life got in the way. I got into Homestuck recently and I BLOODY LOVE IT. I'm a sucker for Hunger Games like stories and this a kinda HS/HG crossover(it's just the alpha/beta kids, the post-scratch trolls and seven OCs). **

**The original characters are real people and I wrote this for them, because if it weren't for them I would be in a really bad place right now, I know you all are reading this so thanks guys :D**

**This chapter I'll just introduce to you the main seven characters(aka my friends and me). I would post the next chapter but I'll have no wi-fi for the next three days so :/**

**WARNING: All the characters in this fanfic have reached god tier, don't ask me how, they just did. They remember everything that happened in story until now(so yes, Dave will remember that he saw the dream bubble in "[S]: Caliborn: Enter") and more memories will be added as the story goes on. **

**I hope you enjoy the reading and that my friends and I sound cool enough for you :]**

* * *

=== Be the weird chick with hipster glasses:

Your name is JULIA, you are FOURTEEN years old. Most of your friends call you FOUR, because of a weird fanfiction you wrote long time ago. You are the WITCH OF SPACE, and thanks to your rogue friend, you have DOG EARS. Your strife specibus is WANDKIND. Your biggest interests are BATMAN, HARRY POTTER, YOUNG ADULT FICTION BOOKS, FANFICTION, ROLEPLAYING and GETTING OUT ALIVE of this situation that sounds and looks like one of your favorite books, THE HUNGER GAMES.

=== Be the fearless leader:

Your name is CLARA. You are FOURTEEN years old. Most of your friends call you RED or PAM because you once said that you were Poison Ivy. You are the FEARLESS LEADER of this team of losers who wouldn't have reached god tier without you. You think you are the coolest and the most awesome because you can BLOODBEND, thanks to your title as ROGUE OF BLOOD. Your strife specibus is LIGHTSABERKIND, because you are cool like that. Now all you want to do is KEEP YOUR MATESPRIT SAVE and SURVIVE THIS FUCKING GAME.

=== Be that one girl who likes twilight:

Your name is AMANDA. You are FOURTEEN years old. Most of your friends call you HARLEY, because you once said you were Harley Quinn. Your strife specibus is HAMMERKIND. You are the STAR OF HEART and is the most cheerful person in your team. Your matesprit is the AWESOME LEADER of the bunch of losers that is your team. Your current situation worries you, but at the same time you think it's awesome because YOU ALWAYS DREAMED ABOUT BEING IN THE HUNGER GAMES.

=== Be the moody but also badass girl:

Your name is JULIA. You are FOURTEEN years old. Most of people call you TEN because of weird, but also awesome, fanfiction your now furry friend wrote a long time ago. Your strife specibus is SICKLEKIND, because for you looking like the GRIM REEPER is badass even if you are dressed in orange, color that is way too cheerful for you. You are the SEER OF LIGHT but you don't know a fucking thing about the future except for the terrible feeling that all your luck is going to vanish when you need it the most.

=== Be the boy who regrets playing this badly:

Your name is PEDRO. You are FOURTEEN years old. Everybody calls you TWELVE, thanks to the fanfiction the chick with dog ears wrote before you started playing this game. Your strife specibus is RIFLEKIND, because you love those 'Call of Duty' kind of video games. In your eyes, you have the LAMEST TITLE THIS MULTIVERSE, which is PRINCE OF LIFE. Your whole existence in this game screams STUPID AND POINTLESS, but you can do the LIFEY THING, that is awesome. Thanks to that you often claim to be IMMORTAL. You though you had beaten the game when your entire team went god tier but now it all just looks like the book Four wanted you to read long time ago. Which means, YOU ARE FUCKING DOOMED.

=== Be the girl who just wants to kill something:

Like your friends Four and Ten, your name is also JULIA. You are THIRTEEN years old and everybody calls you THIRTEEN or PADAWAN. You like to tell people to GO FUCK THEMSELVES AND LEAVE YOU ALONE. You love stupid pun and thinks Chuck Norris is the real God. All you want to do in this shit is KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS AND BE BADASS. You are the KNIGHT OF TIME, the outfit fits with the color you dyed part of your hair. With your god-like powers you enjoy FREEZING PEOPLE IN TIME AND MAKING FUN OF THEM AFTER THAT. Your strife specibus is 1/2BLADEKIND, because you broke your katana during the game and is too lazy to get a new one. Everybody makes fun of you because you are FUCKING AFRAID OF CHAINSAWS. You really like THE HUNGER GAMES but your current situation scares you.

=== Be the boy with ninja thingys:

Your name is GABRIEL. You are FOURTEEN years old and THIS IS STUPID. Everybody calls you TWO, thanks to Four's really old fanfiction. You call yourself the LAST AIRBENDER thanks to the WINDY THING you can do thanks to your powers as HEIR OF BREATH. Your strife specibus is SURIKENKIND because you sure love those deadly ninja stars. You daydream all the time about MEGAN FOX being your girlfriend and just can't stop playing CALL OF DUTY with Twelve. You still have not a single of idea of WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS GOING ON but you know that you'll have to kill people to get out. This thought does not make you feel any better.

* * *

**We're not Strider cool but we're still cool, right? Right? **

**Next chapter: LET THE GAMES BEGIN! **


	2. Games: Begin

**And... I'm back! This is for you Harley, happy birthday from Kitty :)**

* * *

[S]: Games: Begin

It was just like the books. A huge arena, an enormous Cornucopia, weapons laying everywhere. Your eyes caught the glow of two white science wands and you smirked. If you managed to get one of those it would be fair game.

You observed your opponents. The trolls kinda freaked you out at first because what the fuck their skin is grey and they had candy corn horns. You notice that are people who share god tier with you and your friends, they are human apparently.

There was this blond guy who shared god tier with Padawan, he wore sunglasses for no fucking reason. There was girl next to him who looked like his freaking twin and apparently was a Seer of Light just like Ten, your best bro for life, the outfit suited her more than it suited Ten. On her left, a boy, with glasses that reminded you of your father(who got killed during the game to help you reach 'Dog Tier'), caught you attention his dorky expression and front teeth that looked way too big for his small mouth. And then there was this...

"Hey, Kitty." you heard Amanda whisper on your right. "The girl with Harry Potter glasses looks like you! She even has the ears... Pfff, what a copy cat. Or is it copy dog?"

"Dunno, Harley." you sound as if your mind is in a completely different place, but you just keep scanning the other players(tributes? God Tiers? You had no idea how to call them), looking for people who might become your allies or deadly fouls. A troll with a painted face caught your attention. For some reason he made you tense. The name Joker popped on your mind and you knew you have be careful with that guy.

The lame Prince of Life winked at you, in reply you give him the finger. "Go to hell, Twelve." you mouth.

"Sixteen." Amanda said, laughing. You glared at her in response. "Real life OTP, bro." she smirked.

"Fuck you and fuck your shipping, Harley." you said, almost ready to smack her but, Red distracted you.

"Holy speedos, Batman." Clara elbowed you, forcing you to stare at the same people she was. For some reason you almost burst out laughing. Your team, that your lovely leader called Better Than You, always made you laugh at the most inappropriate times, like now. You were going to face imminent death, why were you laughing?

Next to that creepy clown troll, there was this other with bull-like horns wearing what looked like a Robin costume from the show from the 60's. He was a Hero of Breath.

"Red, he looks like Dick in his Robin days, my gods." you said, muffing your laughter with the back of your hand.

"I know, right?" you followed her stare, that fell on the lightsaber on the weapons pile. "That little bitch is mine." she murmured.

Your leader said something else but you didn't pay any attention to it. Your eyes were on the others. Two gave you a short nod. Thirteen just smirked as if she was going to have the time of her life. Ten gave you one of those looks that could mean all the things in the world and at the same time, nothing at all.

Now what were you supposed to do? Fight to the death, of course, but, what about your friends?

Your dog ears are moving constantly, as if trying to catch all the sounds around you. Your hearing had improved quite well since you ascended, maybe it was super dog hearing, they could hear 20% better than humans after all. You caught a lot of different accents. British, Texan... It almost made you confused.

Your ears went straight up when you suddenly hear a gong and everyone starts running from or towards the weapons.

The greenish glow of your space powers started to shine around you like a holy aura and you fly towards the weapons, eyes fixed on the wand that shined with its power in the pile of weapons. You allowed yourself to let out what sounded like a battle cry and landed.

Time seemed to run slowly, as you run to get your now so precious wand to defend yourself. But someone grabbed your long brown hair and started to drag you away from it. In a quick turn, you were face to face with your newest enemy.

It was a troll girl. A Hero of Light. Her eight pupils shined in a vicious glow. Her free hand there was a handful of blue RPG dice. For some reason, she reminded you of a spider ready to strike her pray. Part of you wanted to let the spider bitch kill you, while the other part wanted you to break her jaw with one good punch and abscond.

You opted for the latter.

Before the troll girl could even think about harming you, with one swift but strong movement you punched her nose, making her release you, falling on her butt on the grass.

You started running faster than you could think, the battles around you turned into a blur.

When your brain started to process your surroundings, you had your wand in hands and someone was screaming:

"GET DOWN!"

You dodged a spear that was being trown in your direction. A white science beam was released of your wand, hitting your attacker through his heart.  
After entering the game, you had stopped caring about if you killed anyone that weren't your friends. You even had to kill your own dreamself after some deep shit happened(You still blamed Red and Padawan for that).

The greenish glow of your powers shinned around you and you take flight once again.

When you saw yourself far from the battle what took part near the weapons, a weird idea appears. Maybe it could work, you would try it first and if it worked you would try to find the others and save yourselves.

You kept flying up, allowing your mind get lost in memories.

You remembered you session of the game. How it all looked so easy at first, you and your team thought it was just a game and you were going to beat it. You remember the Land of Imagination and Frogs, your land. You remember Derse and its beautiful dark towers. You remember dying, more than once, and that weird human-wolf-bird-hybrid who went on a killing rampage and destroyed Harley's Land. And then you remembered your last death before ascending. Getting shot multiple times until you stop feeling the pain and nothing. You never thanked lord stupid for carrying your corpse to the quest bed.

Something hits you hard, knocking you off the sky. Panic makes your heart hurt and your breath is punched out of your lungs.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" you weren't even aware that you were screaming. You were no longer glowing, you were too desperate to gain focus once again. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" you kept screaming, the tree getting closer and closer. How high were you, seriously?

You closed your eyes, waiting for the impact.

You fall on something that is waaay softer than the ground.

"Fucking shit." you hear him curse. "Dude what the hell. When did it start raining those anime girls with dog ears...? Oh, 'sup Spoiler."

Your expression went sore. "Twelve." you pushed yourself away from him and got up. "Thanks for providing a soft landing." you said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help." he got up. "What were you doing anyways?"

"I was trying to escape, but something knocked me off the sky." you explained, noticing that there was a rifle laying near. He must have it on that mess that was that Cornucopia thingy. You started to wonder if he killed someone to get it.

"Sounds like fun." was all you got in reply. Well, that and a light punch on your right shoulder.

"I couldn't find a way out." you said, more to yourself then anything. "We really are going to die in this fucking place aren't we?"

For your surprise, he hugged you when you said that. "Probably, but there's always those dream bubbles."

"I hope you know that this doesn't confort me at all." you replyed. "But there's something that I've been wanting to say to you since I got the god hood."

Twelve raised an eyebrow at that. "Do tell."

"Thanks for saving carrying my corpse to the quest bed." you rested your head in his shoulder, but you had to get on the tip of your toes to do so. "And also..." you stomped his foot. "That was for killing me in the first place."

"You little shit! Ouch!" he released you from his embrace and started jumping one feet like a silly clown, which wasn't so different from reality. "It was a fucking accident! It was bloody dark and those things were attacking and..."

"You still killed me." you narrowed your eyes.

He finally stopped jumping. "Yes, I killed you. I still feel bad about that, ok. I am fucking sorry." he sounded honest enough. "From what I heard, in this shit Princes destroy their aspects so, it was kinda supposed to happen." He approached you. "And I say it again, sorry."

That's when it got weirder. He scratched the back of your black dog ears. You weren't sure if should you push him away, punch him or slap him, or all three.

For your own surprise you did neither.

"Woof." it took a fraction of second for you to realize what you had said. You covered your own mouth with your hands as you blushed fiercely.

Twelve stared at you, confused. "The hell...?"

You suddenly wanted to dig a hole for you to die. Or just hit your head against a tree several times. Who knew that in a matter of life and death, you would still feel like you were going to die of embarrassment? Life could be so fucking ironic.

"This is what happens when your sprite is part dog." you tried to keep it cool, even if your face was bright red. "Meaning that this kinda happens... a lot."

"I'll forget what just happened." he sounded as if he was trying hard not to make fun of you. "Jeez, when Red said we had a dog, she wasn't kidding. Do you have a tail too?" and as always, he obviously failed in that.

You punched him. "Asshole and the answer is no, I don't."

The lame Prince of Life opened his mouth to reply, when you heard something. You quickly gave him that look of 'shut up, our lives might be in danger'.

At first, you though you were imagining it, because, where would someone even find a honk in that place? Then it got closer, and more frequent. You clenched your fits, as if getting ready for a fight, because thanks to that fall you were weaponless now fucking great. For some reason, you had to fight an urge to take flight and get the fuck out of there.

The next honk made you tense.


End file.
